Magical Symbiosis
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Near the start of the summer before his third year, Harry finds Jahoel. A minor and independent Goa'uld who is known by his people for his benevolent rule. Which starts a chain of events that will eventually see all of the magical people on earth come out of hiding and the return of Britain's global dominance.
1. Of Freedom & Blending

**General Notes and warning:**

* * *

 **I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar. I do not own any rights pertaining to the Arrow-verse, Harry Potter Universe, or the DC multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else.**

* * *

 **Key:**

* * *

 **{"Symbiote voice"}**

 ** _{"Symbiote talking to host"}_**

 ** _{'Symbiote's thoughts'}_**

 _"Mental talking"_

[Speech translated to English]

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of Freedom & Blending**

* * *

With Professor McGonagall's help. I had finally managed to get my muggle relatives convicted of all their crimes they did against me. I was awarded their house as part of the off the compensation package. Oliver and Professor McGonagall moved in with me so that we could do some magical renovations. However, things really got interesting a week in the holiday.

You see a space ship crashed in the nearby forest. It had not coursed a major forest fire. Thankfully, both Oliver and Professor McGonagall was able to put out what little fires there are and set up muggle repelling spells. While they were doing that, I manage to get inside. I found a vaguely Middle Eastern teenager. That looks like he is heavily injured from the crash and is on the verge of death. When he sees me, he whispers weakly. "I am near death and neither of us are strong enough to stop death from calming me. So I ask, please take Jahoel in. As he will no doubt kill himself trying to save me."

"What must I do to save him?" I ask. He grabbed me by my neck and kissed me. I gasped in shock and something slid into my mouth and barrowed into the upper back of my throat. Then I can feel a prescience in my mind. It's week but it is there.

 **{"Good bye Cynebald, my old friend."}** I hear the prescience say using my voice with a slight echo. I saw my body pick up the teenager's messenger bag and some other gear on the person. He shot the body three times with a weird electric gun and the body disappeared. The gun looks like a snake. Then it slipped on a glove/gauntlet combo. That the prescience calls a Kara Kesh.

 _"So you're Jahoel. Can you please tell me about you as it seems that we may be living with each other for a long time?"_ I asked the prescience/Jahoel. While instructing my magic to return control of my body to me. However, not outright kill it yet. _"You should know that if you lie then I will unleash the full force of my magic. If you do not believe me. Than look at my memories of what happened to the soul shard. That once resided in the lightning bolt scar."_

I could feel him mentally flinched when he saw that my past had forced me to learn complete control over my magical core. From there I learned how to manipulate my magic internally. Stopping all bouts of accidental magic from then on. Then the night before I got my first Hogwarts letter I found the soul shard. It was heavily bound within the lightning bolt scar. I was able to drag it to my core. Without breaking what is binding it and then unleashed my magic upon it. My magic had somehow merged with the bindings and obliterated the soul fragment. While purifying its magic. Granting me a major power boost and incorporated all of the inheritable abilities within my genome.

 ** _{'I can understand your weariness. However, you really have nothing to fear. As I am nothing like the vast majority of the Goa'uld. Nor am I a complete pansy like the normal Tok'Ra. If you allow the blending to happen then you will see for yourself what kind of person I am. However, if not can you find a willing host for me.'}_**

I could feel his honestly. Despite not really knowing, what a Goa'uld or a Tok'Ra was. Therefore, I decided to give him a chance and opened myself up to the blending. However, I made sure that my magic word eradicate him if he tried anything truly evil. Like suppressing me. Memories then started flooding in I saw that Jahoel is part of a small faction of symbiotes that are interested in finding real faith. However, they are still rather agnostic about it though. He managed to acquire some ship building technology. That he modified to build Alteran grade technology. Apparently, he is secretly the leading expert in Alteran language and technology.

Jahoel's previous two hosts worships a god by the name of Yahweh. Cynebald is the great, great grandson of Josiah. Jahoel's host before Cynebald. Both of them are from the planet Eden. Which is a fairly unknown planet. About three thousand years ago, their people had been freed. From their two thousand year enslavement under the System Lord Ba'al. Which brings into question the early part of the Old Testament timeline. As it is out by a few thousand years. They had been rescued from captivity by what their historians believe as a seraph. Who then helped them get set up on their home world of Eden. Where he found them and managed to work out a deal. He will act as their God's chosen champion. They would grant him sanctuary and a new host when he needs one. He uplifted their level of technology to roughly the same levels as earth. With a few key differences. For one their computers are far more advance. As they are crystal based. There is no privet transport other than horses. There is plenty of advanced trains. They even have set up their gate at a railway station. Allowing them to send a train to one of their colonies that has a similar station. Over the years that Jahoel was there, they had blended the Alteran language into their original one. That both the Goa'uld and the Tok'Ra could not understand.

Over the next few weeks, I went around assessing the condition of the ship. Once I was done, I asked Jahoel. _"Jahoel. Seeing that the ship is practically unfixable with earth's level of technology. Could we cannibalize the ship? I am sure that we could make an automatic mining ship. That we can send out to gather any raw materials that we need. That is within the solar system. Then we could design and build a new ship from the ground up."_

 ** _{"I am not completely sure. As we could find a magical way to fix this ship. You do have a point. About the planet's level of technology. However, I would only agree to cannibalize my ship. If you can find a way to protect as much technology as possible and smelt the rest down. So that when we to get to Eden I could use the parts."}_**

After a few weeks of preparation and basic testing. Jahoel gave up on fixing the ship. Therefore, we turned to carefully disassembling everything we can. Making trips to Diagon Alley at least once a week. After talking with Jahoel. While dismantling the ship one day. I told Professor McGonagall that I would like to change my electives. I have picked up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. While dropping Divination. The day before my birthday, we had finished dismantling the ship.

The next day Professor McGonagall gave me my Family's Grimoire. Which has all the spells and potions that my family has developed over the generations. Apparently, it has been heavily enchanted. Resulting in only those of Potter family can actually read it. I found that despite inhabiting me. Jahoel cannot read it. However, I found a loophole in copying something. He could then see the text in the Grimoire that I copied out for him. Therefore, I copied the entry on the Potter's blood adoption ritual. So that both of us could work on it. We completed modifications to the ritual. To allow the adoption of Symbiotes. I managed to look up laws on underage magic and found that adoption rituals are always permitted. Despite the age of those involved. Therefore, we went to the crash site and did the modified ritual. Once we got back, I then added the modifications to the Grimoire. During which he found out that the ritual worked. As he was able to read it.

Together we was able to design and make a working Eden-style computer that uses software architecture that can connect with computers on earth. In the process, I made a data crystal that is linked to my family's Grimoire. When an entry is modified or a new one made on ether. The entry is properly formatted and stylized before both the Grimoire and data crystal are auto-updated.

Referencing a few spell creation books. Jahoel managed to write a program that processes spell creation data. Amending it using available magical, scientific, and technological data. He then uses it to analyze the entire collection spells. One of the first new spells to be spewed out. Is the one that my family has been working on for seven generations. When we went over the spells computer data log. We realized that my ancestors had done most of the legwork. It just needed to be formatted in the right way.

The spell is capable of turning anything into energy. Then use that energy to make almost anything. It seems to be able to bend if not outright brake some of the laws of magic. It however needs plenty of magical energy and somewhat detailed knowledge on the desired result. On top of the ability to imagine the desired result and to focus during casting to pull off. The spell can be used to merge two items together and produce detailed scans anything.

With my family's newly completed spell. I managed to generate a few Data Crystals filled with detailed scans of everything I own. I then set Jahoel's program to merge the data on my wand and the Kara Kesh. Keeping the general Kara Kesh design. Within the hour, it spewed out the result. Which I then imprinted on a blank crystal that I used in creating the device. Making sure, I use Oliver's wand again. The end result was truly amazing. I made sure to log a detailed scan in the computer.

With my new Kara Kesh focus, I snuck over to Hogwarts and managed to use my family's spell on it. I imagined that each house has a library of their founder's knowledge. Because I was rather vague about the exact design. The spell had to compensate by resetting some of the castle's layout. Thankfully the spell teleported all the living safely home. Including me when the spell was done. When I woke up a week later. I saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbadore, Madam Pomfrey, and Oliver standing over me.

"I guess that I over did that spell. So is there still a Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes Harry. Hogwarts is still standing. However, it looks as if Quidditch enthusiast had used the tales of the original Hogwarts. To designed their interpretation of the original castle. Sadly, all but the house ghosts have vanished. Which means that I needed to hire a new History of Magic Professor." Professor Dumbadore replied.

"Harry do you know that you have a snake inside you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Please tell me that you haven't killed Jahoel?" I asked her.

"No we haven't. Whenever when we tried to extract Jahoel. Your magic protected him violently. We did manage to have a nice long talk with him. He assured us that you are all right but in need of rest. He told us that you are able to eradicate him. If he tried anything that you violently objected." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Now where did you learn to cast wandless magic?" Professor Dumbadore asked.

"I don't know how to cast any spells without a magical focus. That is what the gauntlet is. I doubt that any of you are able to use it. For two main reasons. One I modeled the magical focus side off my own wand. The other must stims from Kara Kesh's need for Naquadah being present in the wielder's bloodstream. I am thinking of developing a potion. That safely gives the needed amount. However it may possibly be years of intensive study of potion creation. Before I could even start working on it. However if I could only trust your pet Death Eater. Professor Dumbadore. Then I may be able to advise him in making it. However if Voldemort comes back and finds out about what the potion. Which is besides the point. So for now the only way to safely get the Naquadah is to blend with a Symbiote." I told them. I can see that they seem to have accepted Jahoel. However, they do not seem to be totally happy about it.


	2. Of Healing & Reunion

**General Notes and warning:**

* * *

 **I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar. I do not own any rights pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe, or the Stargate multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else.**

* * *

 **Key:**

* * *

 **{"Symbiote voice"}**

 ** _{"Symbiote talking to host"}_**

 ** _{'Symbiote's thoughts'}_**

 _"Mental talking"_

[Speech translated to English]

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Of Healing and Reunion**

* * *

Once we got on the Hogwarts Express Oliver gave back my wand. I went to find a compartment but only found one with a professor. One of whom is sleeping. Who reminds me of one my parent's friends? When I looked at the luggage above him. I recognized the name. I quickly merged my actual wand, the Kara Kesh, and the handheld healing device. The result of which truly amazed us. As it opened up healing options that we never thought possible for a standalone handheld healing device.

Then there was the power boast. Which made me feel a bit reckless. As such, I decided to test the new healing function of my Kara Kesh's focus. I gathered my strength. Before calling upon the healing settings, and just started healing. Remus was enveloped in a golden light. I felt like I had been running for hours on end. Making me feel winded, a little tired, and a bit hungry.

I decided to reformat my Family's Grimoire. When I finished adding a layout for a table of contents page. The Grimoire automatically filled it. With the name of every entry. I then added the knowledge I gained from creating my new, focus. When I looked up the relevant pages. I found out that I had casted the light variant of the Sanitas family of Healing Charms. Without the need to say or think the incantation of Sanitas Lux.

My friends came in and saw me working on the Family's Grimoire. Hermione perked up when she saw what I was working on. Ron explained to her that unless she married me. She would never be able to read it. I could feel Jahoel's renewed effort to nag me to ask Hermione out. _"I told you that I would ask her out. When I find the right time to do so. Need I remind you that Ron is still suffering from a major belt of inferiority? That is due to him being the youngest son of a large but very poor family. Where the only one who is younger than him is his baby sister. Then there is the fact that all five of his older brothers are talented in their own right. Bill the oldest is one of the youngest Curse-Breakering Master. Charley is one of the leading Dragonologist in the world. Percy is well on his way in becoming one of the youngest Minister of Magic. The twins Fred and George. Are pranking experts. On top of her being the youngest and only daughter of the family. Ginny is magically powerful and a descent flyer."_

 ** _{"Ok, ok. I get it. Ron could give you trouble. However it will be better that you ask her out now. Then risk actually having to complete with him. That and he has more time to get over it. Him that looks interesting. An entire section devoted to nutrient potions."}_**

That effectively changed the subject. After a bit of reading I found development notes. For safely introducing beneficial metals to the body. "I think I found out how to safely give a wizard the right amount of Naquadah. However, I need to figure out the right kind of Naquadah to use in the nutrient serum. Then we would need to find someone to test it on. If it works, I would dose Ron with it. Maybe I could rope him in. Using his inferiority complex. To entice him with something that will set him apart from his older brothers. Then have him help develop the Magi-Tech industry. I could then rope Arthur in as well. We do have plenty of technology that works alongside magic. Maybe I can make a business Grimoire. That way I can transfer the knowledge safely."

{"There we go. Now that can be a descent distraction. While you get your girl. Best get changed and I would recommend using liquid Naquadah. As it would be the easiest to use. When making a multiple dose potion."}

A quick change later. I started researching what ingredients that I will need. I hardly noticed the Dementor. However, I what did caught my attention was Remus had finished healing. He now looks much healthier than before. Maybe a bit on the skinny side. Nothing a school year's worth of hearty meals cannot fix.

"Guys can you give us some time alone for now. As I would like to get reacquainted with a close friend of my parents." I asked my friends. When they were out. I locked and set up privacy wards. Then turned to Remus. "So why haven't you visited me in person? As you only sent me books for presents. Is it because of your former furry little problem? You should have known. That you could of visited me at any other time of the month. When your human side is in control the blood words would have let you through."

"Well I someone that looks freakily like your grandfather. Had set me up in the muggle would as a bookstore owner. Which kept me extremely busy. He told me that you are able to bring your parents back to life. Before he left he gave me a letter and this lockbox. Telling me to hang on to them. Until you manage to cure me of my ferry little problem. I haven't been able to read the letter as it is written in a completely foreign language."

I opened the letter and it was written in Edenic Hebrew. No wonder he wasn't able to read it. The alphabet is completely foreign. With has only the slightest hint of Tau'ri Hebrew. That is if you are fluent in both forms. We began reading the letter properly.

 _Dear Harry and Jahoel. Congratulations on your resent blending are in order. You may be wondering who else on earth who knows Edenic Hebrew. The short answer is that there is no one else. For we the ones in whom are writing this. Are in fact the two of you from far in your future? What Remus said about bringing back your parents Harry? Jahoel knows that it is possible with a certain piece of Goa'uld technology. Hence the reason why we have done things the way we did. We have in essence have set up the beginnings of a causal loop. Where the damage of Harry's abuse. Is minimized as much as possible without removing the chance of you gaining the desired skills and abilities. This way you Harry will have the means on defending yourself against any hostile takeover. Now I have time-locked the content of the lockbox. It has a few preset forms that it could take. So all that you need to do is think of where you are. When you cast the family's uber spell. The lockbox will take it from there. Now when you are ready to return. You would need to use a special ritual that we have designed to seal the loop in place. Then reality itself will uphold it. While giving you the best beginning in your destinies as possible. There are a few things that you don't need to worry about. Like the fact of getting the Gate. As I have made sure to include a Pegasus style gate. That is housed within a Messianic style temple complex. The only part that can be seen above ground forms the new St. Clementine Parish Church. With Loving care. Yourselves._

We then took the Lockbox to the front of the carriage we were in. Where we did what our future selves suggested. It made a new carriage that has a ritual cycle in the middle. In that, cycle there is a second lockbox and another letter. This one told us how to use the ritual cycle. It apparently sends people back in time. In a similar fashion than the effect that of a solar flare. One intersects a Gate's path. We then got our luggage and used it. We found ourselves in the ruins of my family's ancestral home. We then got to work. First giving my past self to Hagrid. Then moving the bodies of my dead parents to safety. Were we casted the spell again? This time throwing my trunk into the mix as well. The end result was a fully restored home. I noticed that my parents' bodies were gone. We started looking for them. A few hours later, we had found a rings platform in the basement.

When we used it. We were taken to a subterranean complex. Complete with a hanger bay, a few labs of different types, and a med bay. That is equipped with seven unusual looking Sarcophagi. I saw that my parents were healing. They are however linked to the base's database. I asked my dad. How to blood lock the cottage's ownership to our family. With that done, I used a spare Sarcophagus to undo the damage I got from the abuse I suffered. Once I got out. I went about setting up everything else in the causal loop. Once I finish that. My parents were finished healing. I gave them the first doses of the Naquadah nutrient potion.

I then programmed two of the Sarcophagi to keep my parents in stasis for twelve years. With the added bonus of them being linked to the mainframe. I then healed Remus with one. While he was doing that, I had brought him the house across the road from my relatives. Then moved his bookstore to the nearby shopping center. I then gave him the merged form my family's Grimoire. So that I would have access to it much earlier. It has practically everything I need to sustain the loop almost indefinitely. Once I have set everything for the causal loop. I transformed the entire Hogwarts valley. Keeping in mind the ritual that the second letter decried. Throwing me forward in time to when I left.

I suddenly gained new memories. Detailing my new childhood. Remus was always there. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was arrested for attempted murder, severe child abuse, high treason, and prolific fraud. They were found dead by the end of the mouth. Sirius was freed a week later and moved in with me. As I now, own my relative's home. Sirius had warded the place so tightly. That no witch or wizard that is not on the permitted list. Could even approach the house.

I then remembered my first and second year at Hogwarts. I was still best friends with Ron and Hermione. There was no Quirrelmort in my first year. As Remus became the DADA Professor. History of Magic is taught by a Muggle-Born by the name of Daniel Jackson. I could remember that there was a lot more students. I could remember that the student body was around twenty-eight hundred. Which means that there was more teachers around. I never had Snape as my potions teacher. I was taught by another muggle-born. Who is doing his Potion's Mastery. Because Remus encouraged me to study. I had never held back academically. Therefore, I am on top of my year's academic list. Because of the wards the Diary was found out and was made public knowledge. Therefore, Hagrid was cleared of the historic charge of opening the Chamber of Secrets. He is now sitting his CoMC Mastery. When Hermione asked me what I was doing to get better marks than she did. She learned that she had to keep to the assigned length. In addition, to put the information she had researched in her own word. When she did that, she was a close second. Only falling short on her spell work. Because she does not have the raw magical strength. To pall off the harder first year spells.

I still blended with Jahoel early this summer. Then on my birthday my parents was released from their stasis comas. They as a birthday present they merged my wand with Jahoel's Kara Kesh and handheld Healing device. The then threw Sirius in a Sarcophagus. I had joined him in another. Undoing what residual damage I still have. The cursed scar is once again completely gone. Both dad and I do not need glasses. Meaning that it was damage that we suffered at some point in our lives. Now I am back at Hogwarts. With the threat of several, high profile Death Eaters on the loose. After they had escaped the Wizard Prison.


	3. Of Memories & Killing Evil Natures

**General Notes and warning:**

* * *

 **I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories. So if you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar. I do not own any rights pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe, or the Stargate multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else.**

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

* * *

 **I will like to emphasize a few facts. First off: this chapter will see the real start of the spiritual side of the story. So don't start complaining as one of the Genres I had labeled the story under is Spiritual. Then there is the fact that the jinx on the DADA department is permanently gone. Therefore, Remus will be permanently keeping his post as the DADA Professor. As the original set of wards have been reactivated. When Harry restored the castle to it's original form. Ensuring that the following happens. Every teacher, teaches their class to their uppermost best. Without any bias or prejudice. School wide enforcement of an anti-bullying policy. The destruction of all dark magical objects within the wards. Everyone gets plenty of deep restful sleep. Therefore, Hogwarts is now once more the safest place for Magical Learning to happen on earth. To those in whom are worried that I am giving Harry to much. The time loop dose not gives him absolutely everything. Just the what he finally grows up with and what he and Jahoel could realistically learn from the Potter Family Grimoire. So they are knowledge rich but resource poor. Hence the reason why I had done the time loop. The way I did. As Lilly, James, and Sirius will be the one's to gather the needed resources found on earth.**

* * *

 **Key:**

* * *

 **{"Symbiote voice"}**

 ** _{"Symbiote talking to host"}_**

 ** _{'Symbiote's thoughts'}_**

 _"Mental talking"_

[Speech translated to English]

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Memories & Killing Evil Natures**

* * *

Because September first so happened be be on a Friday we have the entire weekend to get settled in. I had a nagging feeling that I need to access all my memories. I vaguely remember learning the mind arts. However it was extremely difficult for me at first. That is until I had came across a powerful elixir in my family's Grimoire. That makes the drinker to enter a deep meditative trance. For the first time user it organizes their minds and creates a basic starting mind-scape.

"Jahoel can you help me reach my mind-scape. As I have a feeling that I need to do some housekeeping there." I asked Jahoel. As I got comfy on our bed. When I closed my eyes he drew me in. I herd a rings platform activate and my prospective chanced. Suddenly I found myself standing in a ring's room. Aboard a Goa'uld looking ship. "Jahoel I thought that you would draw me to my mind. Not yours." I found myself blurting out.

"That's the thing. I can't draw you directly to your own mind. I can however draw you to mine. Seeing that we are linked it is a simple stroll to your mind. Can you remember the access code to your mental ring room?"

"Actually I remember now. Your mind-scape had taken on the form of an Al'kesh. Whenever I wanted to get back from picking your brain. I just have to will the rings platform to transfer me back to my own mind." I concentrated on going back to my mind and the rings activated. Sending me to a modest one room cottage. When I went outside I found that is was made of solid obsidian. When I reentered the cottage I found the central rug was the same shape and dimensions of a rings platform.

So I decided to ring over to my mind's central database. I found a laptop sitting on a terminal that is hardwired to the entire database. When I sat down at the terminal. It asked me if I wanted to defragment the database. Which I agreed to and activated. I then started looking through the laptop. I came across code to auto sort all my new memories. It was this code that was making my memories to become so jumbled. So I must've been working on it. The last time I was here. It seems that the Laptop represents my essential skills and memories. It has access to my memory database. It was then that I noticed the central terminal was at one time located in the cottage. So readjusted the cottage's layout. So that I have an extra terminal in the cottage. That will always needs a special soul key. To fully access to the database. If someone tries to use it without my soul key. It won't grant them access and alert me to their presence.

I had suddenly remembered the very first subject that Professor Jackson covered in History of Magic. He explained the real History of the Witch Trials. They were actually started by ungodly and non-magical people. That the Church of England is lamenting the fact that they allowed godly magic to be eradicated. I remember that local Vicar constantly preaching that the Church of England is willing to accept all true believers that are magically gifted. Without any chance needed. I relayed the message to the reporters at the Daily Prophet. Which my family owns outright. Allowing my family to chose the editor. The paper started reporting the whole truth. Which translated to me no longer been seen as the Boy-Who-Lived. As they had proven that the books are almost all fictional. With next to no real fact. I then gave them the facts about what happened. By giving the editor means to get ahold of my parents.

With the truth out there people started to realize they need to force the magical government to clean house. When the dust settled from that. British magical community had came out of hiding. Braking away from the ICW and it's mandates. Including the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. The way they did so was done in such a way. That at the very worst magic is treated neutrally. But that is the slimmest minority within the British Commonwealth and in anti-British countries. The British magical community had made sure to not to out any other magical enclave. So that if there were bad non-meta-humans out there. They can remain relatively safe. For the next few decades at least.

All British Commonwealth countries suddenly had the means to clear all their debts. On top of having a major boost to their tax revenue. That allowed them to boost military spending. By instilling a conscription on all healthy young men aged fifteen and over. That are not working towards a beneficial career. The conscription laws are worded in such a way. That it only really effects those that would otherwise ended up on the social welfare longterm. It is projected that over a seven year span the unemployment rate will drop to effectively zero. There are still some people unemployed. But they are only transitorily unemployed. With the longest average length of unemployment being three months.

With the memories from this timeline flooding me and not Jahoel. Preventing me from doing anything outside of my mind. I decided to give him open access to my body. Seeing that he is fearing much better. Due to him having to combat his ancestral memories. On a daily basis. However I gave him two conditions. The first is that he has to act like me from this timeline. The second is that every night comes to me and shears what he did that day. Which he agreed to.

When he was doing that I merged into the database. Activating protocols that I just learned about. They allow for rapid reanimation of knowledge and memory. Allowing the new blended persona to emerge. Which took a fraction of a second to complete. I then started on making a program to siphon out all the ancestral knowledge. Locked away in Jahoel's DNA. Before erasing the all the memories of Jahoel's ancestors. Allowing him to win the mental war against his ancestor's evil nature. It took two months to complete. Then when my body was sleeping I magically infected him with the program. Before isolating him within his own mind and wiling myself back to my own body.


	4. Of Gates, Ships, & Racial Transformation

**General Notes and warning:**

* * *

 **I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories. So if you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar. I do not own any rights pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe, or the Stargate multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else.**

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

* * *

 **I am going to be doing a major time skip. Please note that magic is now public knowledge. As the entire magical world came out of hiding. I will explain the finer details concerning a certain senator and his associate's shady morals later. As they have already been dealt with. By the relevant authorities. He was charged with braking a peace treaty between the British Crown and the US government. Which will result in the Stargate being handed over to the British Crown. All of that is to be dealt with later on in the chapter. Now can everyone not complain about magical people being targeted for earth based exploitation. As that is not my desire for this story. However in saying that the Goa'uld would be interested in gaining magical hosts. They will be getting a really rude awakening. As magical humans are not theirs to use and abuse as they see fit. On top of being nigh on impossible to eradicate. Therefore they are here to stay.**

* * *

 **Key:**

* * *

 **{"Symbiote voice"}**

 ** _{"Symbiote talking to host"}_**

 ** _{'Symbiote's thoughts'}_**

 _"Mental talking"_

[Text translated to English]

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Gates, Ships, & Racial Transformation**

* * *

My third year went quickly from there. Like the previous two years. I was on the top of my year's school wide academic list. My parents told me via their letters. That Godric's Hollow was chosen to be the home of the gate terminal. The entire village had been given a major overhaul. That had been finished by the end of the school year. They told me that when they went through the records they got from the Pentagon. They found that the gate had been hand dialed. In the nineteen forty-five. When they dialed the address, they found that the gate dialer on the other side was damaged beyond normal repair. Therefore, they asked if Jahoel could fix it. So that they can use Heliopolis as a research world. I told them that the planet is in a decaying orbit. Which needs to be fixed as soon as possible. In the same letter, I asked them how they got ahold of the gate. They told me that they had bated an arrogant senator. To brake the magical peace treaty. Which all technology that is connected to Merlin that is not in the control of Britain. Is considered being under a long-term lease. That can be prematurely ended. If the country in possession of said tech impeaches on the utter freedom of any magical person. If they do so they must release all aforementioned technology.

The moment I got home, I found remnants of an Archaic Tel'tak. Scattered around a newly built Al'kesh. When I took a look at the ship. I found out that it was in fact a perfect copy of Jahoel's Al'kesh. Which my parents had faithfully built form the ground up. With some built in magical upgrades of course. We found out that the hanger has automated shipbuilding technology. Allowing us to set it to make a certain type of ship. Since she had reawakened, Mom had hired Ron's brother Bill. To give her all the Goa'uld technology he could find. She had given him the elixir to introduce Naquadah to his blood stream. He had found plenty of technology. From all over the world. Including the Archaic Tel'tak.

Dad had managed to build several mining ships that use a modified set transport rings. To gather useful resources from asteroids. The leftovers gets transmuted into something useful. Like energy to fuel the mining ship. The three original ships have harvested most of asteroid belt. Giving us plenty ship building materials. For an entire fleet of motherships. The only problems are there isn't anywhere to build them and insufficient personal to properly staff them. So the materials are being stockpiled.

Looking around I decided to gather up the leftovers scrap and parts. From the Archaic Tel'tak. To make Bill his own modern Tel'tak. However with a heavily modified interior. It has a self-contained three-bedroom apartment. Runic Lab. Potions Lab. Both with their own storerooms. A general storage room across the hallway to the room that has ship's core systems and utilities. A spear bathroom. That is located across the hall from the ship's main entrance. Then at the back a large cargo bay. Once I moved our Al'kesh to one of the spear ship parking spots. I then had the ship building technology make the core components. Then merge it all together with the matter conversation spell. When finished I personally gave it to him when he made one of his deliveries.

After that, we took the chance to travel to Eden so that we can update the Edenic King. Of our blending and return his son to him. As in this timeline, Remus had placed his body under a strong enough stasis charm. To give us enough time to revive him. Via one of the med bay Sarcophagi in the Peverell caverns. He relayed a message from the Asgard. Saying that Thor is awaiting Jahoel and his new Host on the fourth world of the Midgard System.

When we got to Mars, we found an Asgard structure. That has a Rings Platform for us to use. Thor was there to meet us. ["Hello you must be Jahoel's new host. I hope he is well."]

["He is fine. However he is still incapacitated. From the ritual I did. That completely freed him of the evil nature of his ancestors. I believe that I may have means to cure your race's cloning problem. I would like to if I could fix your Replicator problem."]

Thor showed me everything that the Asgard High Council were willing to reveal. Within a month, I had managed to come up with a solution to both problems. As a test run, I had managed to grant seven thousand a new body. They all ended up being naked men. When we ran some tests, we found that all the subjects had male and female reductive organs. With the entrance to the female reductive system. Being near the top of their rectum. We also found out that they were also pregnant. It was initially decided that they would do it in stages.

["Members of the High Council. As you can see, the first casting of the experimental spell chain was successful. However, it was not my intent. To impose an unplanned pregnancy. Upon the test subjects. Having gone over the results of the first casting. I have been able to modify the parameters of the spell chain. Guarantying that pregnancy will not be automatically imposed upon anyone that doesn't want to go through it straight away. Only those who are willing to be so at the start. I had contacted the Nox. To ask their help with the pregnancies. They have already received them and helping them adjust to their new forms. I managed to make everyone proper clothing. For the trip."]

["If that is the case. What are the needed conditions for you to transform the rest of the Asgard Race?"] One Councilor asked.

["All I need is for the entire population to be in a body and in one place. It is preferable that you restrict the transfer of entering a new clone body. However I will allow emergency transfers on those who can't survive until the casting of the spell chain. The distance vs time of effect graft should be on display now. Just to clarify it is a pulse that radiates from the point of origin. So can you organize everyone so that those that aren't able to live much longer then the overall casting time be closer to the epicenter. Also can you have a complete database of your racial knowledge. Be placed next to me. So that I would have the needed reference material for the spell to reconstruct your chosen home-world perfectly. I will keep you updated on my ETA."]

Despite the real danger of the preparation. It was completed successfully. Which transformed the Ida Replicator problem in to a ball of raw magical energy. That is the equivalent of seven neutron stars. Which is more then I expected. So I asked Thor to extract Jahoel and send him to Eden. When he was safely back on Eden. I entered autopilot and whited out. I would later learn that the plan was a major success. The wild magic had forced me to ascend further than any had done so before. I made major changes to several things before returning to my mortal form and blending with Jahoel again.


End file.
